In many environments, such as in business meetings, social meetings, gaming establishments (such as casinos), multi-player games (either physical or virtual), and the like, it is desirable to be able to share information with other people quickly and dynamically.
Although rapid communications between individuals has been improved by social media and communications facilities (for example, instant messaging, status updating and tracking, sharepoints, and the like), it is still difficult to transfer data between individuals in a group in a rapid manner, particularly if the group is changing dynamically or if the participants do not know each other.